Bardock
Bardock is Krillin's & Yamcha's father and Bulma's & Chaitozu's grandfather. He is also Uub's great grandfather and Hercule's ancestor. He is a elite Saiyan warrior. It was also stated that his power level was 150,000,000 before he died. He was killed by Goku. He is the main antagonist of the television special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku. He makes a comeback in Friezas flashback. Appearance Bardock looks extremely similar to Frieza. He is small and has horns and has the same skin frieza has. Bardock's favorite hobbie is to kill people & take over a empire. His sports are. Bardock has a scar on his left cheek in an X shape that a defending inhabitant of Kannassa gave him while he was fighting against Bardock and his crew. Battle of Kannassa As the challenge of conquering planet Kannassa arose, Bardock's band of low-class Saiyans attempted to take over Kannassa. But, when a full moon arose they took Great Ape form and cleared Kannassa of it's inhabitants. Only one lived and he caught Bardock off-guard and by hitting a pressure point in his s pine, gave him the ability to see the future. But, was quickly killed by Tora. The Kannassan believed that in due time he would see the true Frieza. But when Dodoria and Zarbon reported that they took Kannassa in one night when it has been in the pool for weeks. This is when Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta. Bardock saw this with his with his ability to see the future and tried to tell the other Saiyans but they didn't believe him. Fighting Frieza 's Supernova]]The Doctors said that his power level was reaching 10,000 (roughly King Vegeta's level), so they believed he could defeat Frieza. On the day Frieza tried to Genocide the Saiyans by destroying Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta lead an expo into Frieza's space ship in hope of defeating Frieza. But was quickly executed. Bardock attacked Frieza directly but was killed by Frieza's Super Nova along with some of Freiza's troops and almost all of the Saiyan Race. Abilities * Flight-the ability to fly with the power of ki. *Ki Blast-the most basic form of energy wave. *Final Revenger-A rush attack used by Bardock. He punches the opononant in the air and flies towards him/her and smashes them down. *Full Power Energy Wave-Bardock's Super, an upgraded version of energy waves. *Final Spirit Cannon-Bardocks Ultimate Attack. Episode of Bardock Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock is a three chapter manga created by Ooishi Naho and based on the video game Dragon Ball Heroes. It features a spin-off scenario taking place after the events of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock survives after his confrontation against Frieza and turns into a Super Saiyan . The first chapter was published on June 21, 2011, in V-Jump, the second chapter was published on July 22, 2011, and the final chapter was published on August 21, 2011. Gallery Category:Characters who can fly Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Saiyans Category:Episode of Bardock Category:Movie characters Category:Needs Work Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Video Game characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Low-Class Saiyan Category:Fathers